Todo Sengoku es territorio Telcell
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Como siempre, Kagome regresa a su mundo molesta por culpa de Inuyasha. Sin embargo ¿Que hace un celular, colicos menstruales y algo de boxeo en la trama?


Inuyasha fanfic   
"TODO SENGOKU ES TERRITORIO TELCELL"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero en realidad me vale...hubiera preferido una victoria mexicana en el mundial...ejem, me traspole de papeles...vamos directo a la historia.

* * *

-Otra vez?  
Inuyasha dio un paso atrás cuando sus 3 amigos hablaron al mismo tiempo. El Hanyou tosio levemente.  
-Feh, esta vez fue culpa suya - murmuro tratando de defenderse.  
-Culpa suya? La señorita Kagome se fue porque volviste a salir trás Kikyo - murmuro Miroku cruzandose de brazos - acaso no escuchas mis consejos?  
-Usted es el que menos tiene autoridad en esos casos su excelencia - musito Sango por lo bajo. Miroku le sonrio nerviosamente.  
-Lo se Sango, pero el muchacho debería aprender de mejores ejemplos.  
-No los hay sinceramente - Sango se levanto - mejor me voy...  
-Espera Sango - Miroku trato de levantarse, pero la mirada de Sango le paro en seco - eh...esta bien, te dejo sola.  
La exterminadora asintio mientras se daba la vuelta.  
-Creo que Sango también aprendio a decir "sientate" - sonrio Shippo. Inuyasha y Miroku le miraron seriamente.

-Idiota! - se escucho detrás de la puerta seguido de como varias cosas se rompían en pedazos.  
-Souta - la madre de Kagome aparecio - que es ese ruido?  
-Parece que mi hermana se volvio a pelear con Inuyasha.  
-Eso pense - sonrio la señora. Souta enarco una ceja.  
-No estas molesta?  
-Claro que no, son amor de jovenes  
-Ah, sí - a Souta le salio una gota de sudor mientras se oía como se rompía un jarrón...  
-Claro, a mi me regaña cuando aparece Kouga, pero el señorito apenas ve a Kikyo, sale corriendo, típico de él! - Kagome trituro con el pie los restos del cajón - es un idiota!  
Dio un último pisotón. Sin embargo, sintio como un fragmento del jarrón se le enterraba en el zapato, hasta llegar a la misma piel.  
-Argh! - retiro el pie de golpe. Noto como una gota de sangre se deslizaba de la suela al piso - lo que faltaba! Todo es por tu culpa Inuyasha!

-Atchis! - Inuyasha estornudo fuertemente.  
-Salud - musito Miroku mientras comenzaba a preparar el fuego para la noche. Inuyasha no contesto mientras seguía recargado contra un árbol cruzado de brazos.  
-No vas a ir a ver a la señorita Kagome?  
-No tengo que hacerlo. Esta vez no fue culpa mía  
-Claro que lo fue, Inuyasha, no seas necio!  
-Que no! Encontrar a Kikyo fue una coincidencia, lo que detecte fue a Naraku.  
-Quizás tengas razón, pero haber salido disparado como lo hiciste, es típico de cuando esta la señorita Kikyo cerca  
-Sí, lo se, más cuando tenía a Kagome en mi espalda, pero...  
-Pero...?  
-Olvídalo - se dio la vuelta nuevamente - y tu porque no vas a buscar a Sango?  
-No es buena idea hacerlo ahora  
-Porque no? Siempre lo haces cuando metes la pata  
-Dígamos que esta en esa etapa del mes que esta más quisquillosa que de costumbre.  
Inuyasha no pudo evitar soltar una risita.  
-Cuidado te oye - murmuro el monje - capaz te estrella su Hiraikotsu en la cabeza.  
-Mi cabeza es dura - sonrio Inuyasha - el detalle es si rompe la tuya.  
Miroku trago saliva mientras removía las brasas.

-Estupida mensuación! - murmuro Sango  
-No es menstruación?  
-Shippo - se escucho la voz de la joven trás unos arbustos - te pedí me acompañaras para vigilar el lugar, no para corregirme.  
-Sí, sí - sonrio el zorro mientras veía salir a su amiga entre la maleza - mejor?  
-Sí, antes era muy incomodo estar moviendome, pero desde que Kagome trajo esas toallitas desechables, han sido mi salvación.  
-Toallitas? Para que?  
-Ah - Sango se sonrojo - es algo de mujeres.  
-Bueeeno - Shippo había aprendido a no preguntar más. Sango y Kagome eran muy volubles en esa etapa, que aunque no entendía del todo, eran bastante peligrosas. Los golpes de Inuyasha y Miroku se lo habían comprobado.  
-Crees que Kagome regrese?  
-Lo hara, siempre pelea con Inuyasha, le dice "sientate" y luego se regresa a su mundo.  
-Pero esta vez si parecía muy molesta - comento con pena el zorro. Sango asintio.  
-Es que Inuyasha se pasa...parece no controlarse.  
-Es como Miroku  
-Los hombres son todos iguales - Sango hizo una mueca mientras se inclinaba hacia su bolsa de viaje. Entonces noto como algo brillaba en su interior. Con sorpresa vio que era un fragmento de Shikon, que parecía pegado a una especie de piedra metálica.  
-Ahh, Kagome debio olvidarlo  
Entonces el sonido de un timbre hizo que Sango y Shippo saltaran.  
-Pero que diablos... - la exterminadora noto que la piedra con la cual estaba pegada el fragmento, con botones y números, vibraba emitiendo una cancioncilla.  
-Es el celular de Kagome! - sonrio Shippo reconociendo el objeto  
-Celular? - Sango lo miraba con extrañeza.  
-Sí, es un aparato que según Kagome, te permite hablar con otra persona aun a kilométros de distancia.  
-Vaya...que cosa más rara...pero viniendo del mundo de Kagome, debe ser normal - el celular dejo de vibrar y "cantar" - vaya, parece que se calmo.  
Pero nuevamente volvio a vibrar. Sango lo miraba espantada.  
-Ahh, otra vez! Como lo calmo?  
-Es sencillo - Shippo se inclino - solo aprieta esta tecla verde y listo.  
Sango fruncio el entrecejo, pero asintio. Al instante de pulsar el botón, una voz emergio del aparato haciendo que la exterminadora casí lo soltara.  
-Kagome, eres tú?  
-Ahh, Kagome?  
-Ahh - la voz de una chica se detuvo - este es el celular de Kagome Higurashi?  
-Eh... - Sango por instinto se coloco el aparato cerca de su oreja - sí, por?  
-Es que quisiera hablar con ella, quien eres?  
-Este...Kagome no se encuentra por el momento...soy una amiga.  
-Ya veo, bueno, podrías pasarle el recado? Dile que Yuka hablo y que no se le olvide entregar su parte del trabajo para la siguiente semana - se hizo un silencio - hey, estas allí?  
-Sí, sí - Sango estaba con una gota de sudor - se lo dire  
-Gracias, nos vemos - la comunicación se corto. Sango solto un suspiro de alivio mientras miraba el celular.  
-Que cosas...momento! Como es que la llamada de su mundo llego al nuestro!

Kagome ahogo un grito de dolor mientras aplicaba algo de isodine sobre la herida.  
-Inuyasha, esto es culpa - mascullaba en voz baja. Los fragmentos del jarrón ya se encontraban en el bote de basura mientras, con una torunda, limpiaba la herida con cuidado. No era muy profunda, pero dolía como los mil demonios.  
-Cuando regrese, yo... - Kagome se detuvo. ¿Regresar, realmente valía la pena regresar? - quizás no - la chica se detuvo y bajo la mirada. Es cierto que ella misma había aceptado los sentimientos de Inuyasha con Kikyo. Sin embargo, con el tiempo siempre penso que el terminaría viendola a ella.  
Pero sus escapadas cuando localizaba a Kikyo seguían siendo las mismas. Realmente hacía honor a su condición: corría como un perro con su ama.  
-Y yo que pensaba que era su verdadera dueña? - sonrio imaginandose la escena. No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Sin embargo, seguida de un largo suspiro. En el fondo, realmente quería a ese cabezadura.  
-Hija - se escucho la voz de la señora Higurashi - tienes una llamada de Eri  
-Voy mamá - Kagome se levanto y con un pie, salto hacia su cama, donde tomo el teléfono inalambrico - cuelga por favor...Eri, que tal?  
-Kagome, entonces si estas en casa como dijo Yuka, que gusto.  
-Eh, como sabe Yuka que estoy aquí?  
-Es que hablo a tu celular y contesto alguien por tí, espero te halla pasado el recado.  
-Contesto alguien mi celular? - Kagome enarco una ceja. Fue entonces cuando se paro de golpe - alguien contesto mi celular?  
-Sí...estas bien? Suenas como si eso fuera imposible  
-No, es que - Kagome trago saliva. Era imposible que alguien lo contestara. Según recordaba, lo había dejado en la época Sengoku con la bolsa de Sango cuando le trajo las toallitas desechables  
-Kagome?  
-Aquí estoy... - la chica se sacudio del estupor  
-Esta bien, mejor te dejo descansar. La fiebre de las montañas rocallosas que menciono tu abuelo debe estar afectandote.  
-Eh, sí - Kagome le salio una gota de sudor - gracias, luego nos vemos en la escuela...  
La chica colgo y entonces miro el teléfono con detenimiento.  
-No, debe ser un sueño...no puede ser posible...

-Así que recibiste una llamada del mundo de la señorita Kagome?  
-Sí - Sango estabam emocionada - fue formidable! Pude escuchar la voz de otra persona a años de aquí  
-Pero como? - Inuyasha miro el celular mientras lo olfateaba - no parece encantado  
-No es eso - Miroku tomo el aparato y le dio vuelta enseñando el fragmento de la perla - creo fue por esto.  
-Entonces Excelencia, cree que el fragmento le dio "poderes" al celular?  
-Podría ser. Recuerden que la señorita Kagome puede cruzar por el agujero gracias a los fragmentos de la perla.  
-Sí, pero yo puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de eso  
-Ahora no entremos en detalles Inuyasha - Miroku comenzo a pulsar el aparato - mensajes, registro, llamadas, perfiles...no entiendo mucho de esto.  
-Demelo Excelencia - Sango lo tomo - Shippo me enseño un poco...creo que se aprieta aquí y aquí.  
Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron mientras Sango mientras se escuchaba el sonido emitido al pulsar las teclas.  
-Listo, parece que lo tengo - la chica se puso el aparato contra la oreja - creo que era así...veamos...se escucha un pitido.  
Sango no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando un grito de Kagome hizo que saltara.  
-Saaaango! Eres tu?  
-Lo soy, pero no hables tan fuerte! - protesto la chica.  
-Funciono...vaya - silbo Miroku sorprendido. Sin embargo, luego de 5 minutos más, Sango seguía hablando por teléfono sin mirar a sus amigos. Al principio las dos platicaban sobre como habían logrado comunicarse, pero cuando comenzaron a reír y a hablar sobre "chicos y la escuela", los rostros de los 3 varones del grupo fruncieron el entrecejo.  
-Es lo mismo en un mundo y otro - murmuro Inuyasha - una vez ví a Kagome platicar con horas por esa cosa con sus amigas. Parece que eso viene incluído en cada mujer, no importando la epoca.  
Sango parecio oírlo y murmuro algo en voz baja. Asintio y luego se dirigio hacia Inuyasha.  
-Kagome quiere darte un mensaje.  
-En serio? - sonrio el chico orgulloso - de seguro va a perdonarme... - tomo el aparato - si Kagome?  
-SIENTATE!  
Lo último que se vio fue a Inuyasha enmedio de un agujero mientras salía humo de su cuerpo. Sango sonrio dulcemente y siguio hablando.  
-Ya lo he visto todo - suspiro el monje...

Llevan 30 minutos así - musito Miroku removiendo las brasas. Shippo ya se había dormido cerca de Kirara mientras Inuyasha estaba de costado, dandole la espalda a su amigo.  
-Dejalas, al menos estan más tranquilas  
-En eso tienes razón...  
-Ah, se acabo - Sango hablo en voz alta mirando el aparato - en fin...perdonen chicos, es que estuvimos hablando de varias cosas.  
-Se acabo? Como esta eso?  
-La batería...o algo así me dijo Kagome. Es lo que le da vida al celular.  
-Entiendo, que lástima  
-Porque lo dice su Excelencia? - Sango se sento a lado de él. Miroku iba a hablar, pero mejor se contuvo.  
-Por nada, te veías divertida.  
-Sí, me hacía faltar hablar con ella, es una gran amiga. Es mejor si estuviera aquí, pero sino fuera por cierta persona.  
Inuyasha solo se froto la cabeza mientras soltaba un largo bostezo. Sango le miro fríamente.  
-Inuyasha, dí algo  
-Que quieres que diga? Ya dije que no fue culpa mía.  
-Lo sé, pero ella no lo cree así, ve a disculparte.  
-Yo siempre tengo que hacerlo, que no puede admitir que fue un error suyo por primera vez?  
-Kagome es demasiado orgullosa, jamás lo admitiría.  
-Y mi orgullo que?  
Sango suspiro y se levanto.  
-Sango, a donde vas?  
-A dormir un rato - miro al monje y luego al Hanyou - buenas noches.  
Inuyasha no respondio. Sango se dio la vuelta, pero luego de dar un par de pasos se detuvo.  
-Si realmente la quisieras, tu orgullo no sería problema. El cargador del celular esta en casa de Kagome, con el podrías recargar la batería...  
Sango dejo el celular encima de una roca. Miroku fruncio el entrecejo mientras veía alejarse a la exterminadora. Luego miro a Inuyasha. Su posición no había cambiado.  
-Creo que es mejor dejarlo solo - Miroku se levanto y se dirigio hacia donde Sango...

_yasashisa o kawaisou na boku e  
Lost mind kanashimi kanjite  
Get life igai to gouman na no desu  
ORE wa saitei_

_naku to ii KIRISUTO ni ginge shite  
gedatsu o kokoromita yoru desu  
butterfly sanagi wa minna kaeru  
setsunakatta NA-BUSTED  
ima ano hi no kokoro torimodoshitai_

_I want this only  
sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de  
naiteru hito mo tatakau hito mo  
ai suru hito mo ai suru boku mo  
dare mo kizuitenai keredo... why?  
sou sa... kono mama no pain trance continue_

_sagasou kotae wa kikanaide  
mitsuketai GIRIGIRI no shoubu de  
Get life jikan ga sonna ni nai ze  
sore ga start way_

_I want this only  
sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de  
dare ka o kizutsukete jibun mo kizutsuite  
dakedo owarazuni tada oimotome  
nani mo mietenai keredo... why?  
kitto kono mama no pain trance continue_

_sagasou kotae wa kikanaide  
fuan mo kanashimi mo kakushite...  
dare ka ni aitai to kanjite  
kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru..._

_shinitai to iu toki ikitai to kanjiru  
kono giniro no hikaru no naka de  
aitai to iu toki aenai to kanjiru  
kono kanashimi no hikari no naka de_

_I want this only  
sagashi motomeru ano giniro no hikari no naka de  
hikari no naka de hikari no naka de hikari o tsukinukete  
I want this only... _

Kagome sudaba copiosamente mientras lanzaba la cuerda de salto a la cama. Mientras tomaba agua, se dirigio hacia su reproductor de sonido, subiendo aun más el volumen de la canción

-Estupido - musitaba en voz baja mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire como si fuera un boxeador - es un idiota...  
Luego de las últimas batallas, Kagome se había dado cuenta que Naraku había aumentado sus fuerzas. La unión de Sango y Miroku se había fortalecido pese a las peleas que tenían, mientras que Shippo conforme crecía, se volvía más fuerte. Inclusive el bobo de Inuyasha había desarrollado una técnica nueva: lanzas de diamante.  
Sin embargo, ella continuaba en el mismo nivel. Cierto que tenía los poderes de una sacerdotisa, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo bastante vulnerable. Era natural, las sacerdotisas basaban toda su fuerza en sus poderes y su físio era bastante vulnerable. Pensaba que si Kikyo hubiera sido tan fuerte como Sango, habría sobrevivido al ataque de Naraku hace 50 años.  
Con eso en mente, fue cuando comenzo a entrenar, ya sea a escondidas de sus amigos o cuando venía a su época por medicinas y comida.  
Antes no podía hacer ni siquiera 10 saltos de cuerda y ahora luego de un mes, podía hacer mínimo 100 sin parar.  
Eso la había llenado de confianza, no quería ser una carga para sus amigos...  
Menos para él...  
-Pero como me lo paga! - exclamo mientras tiraba un gancho al aire seguido de varios jabs - ve a la otra y sale como un idiota trás ella!  
Kagome tiro un par de golpes seguidos y se detuvo. Miro su puño mientras sentía las lágrimas agolparse a sus ojos.  
-Yo que trato de ser más fuerte para tí y así me lo pagas... - suspiro tratando de contener el llanto - será mejor meter a bañarme...como quisiera decir que te sentarás!  
Al momento de dirigirse al baño, noto el cargador del celular pegado al tomacorriente.  
-Espero al menos Sango y Miroku esten bien - murmuro mientras entraba en la ducha...

Sango apreto los dientes. Los colicos se estaban volviendo insoportables.  
-Maldita la hora en que nací mujer.  
-No deberías insultarte a tí misma.  
Sango dio un respingo y se levanto de su colchoneta. Miroku le sonreía desde la entrada de la cabaña.  
-Excelencia, que hace aquí?  
-Vine a ver como estabas  
-Aja...de seguro quería aprovecharse no?  
-Claro que no...  
Sango le dirigio una mirada y se volvio.  
-No puedo tocarte - siguio la voz de Miroku - según lo que leí, la menstruación provoca cólicos, cambios de humor y también hace que muchas mujeres les duelan los senos.  
-Eh! - Sango se volvio - como sabe eso?  
-La señorita Kagome dejo un par de libros sobre medicina familiar con la señora Kaede.  
-No es un tema que me guste comentar - bajo la mirada - será mejor que se vaya.  
-Esta bien, no quiero morir tan joven - siguio sonriendo pero entonces entro en la cabaña.  
-Excelencia, que le dije?  
El monje siguio sonriendo. Sango se puso en posición de defensa, pero noto como sacaba algo de sus ropas. Lo deposito a los pies de Sango.  
-Son hierbas con propiedades analgesicas, seguro te ayudaran...  
Sango parpadeo mientras el monje le dedicaba un gesto de despedida y se daba la vuelta. Sango se quedo largo rato viendo las hierbas luego de ello...

Kagome cayo rendida sobre su cama mientras la toalla aun estaba sobre su cabeza.  
-Que cansado es hacer algo de boxing - murmuro contra la almohada - tal vez deba suspenderlo. El no lo vale.  
Entonces se dio la vuelta y noto al flexionar sus brazos, como estos se habían tonificado. Separo ambos brazos y noto tambien su busto.  
-Bueno, no puedo quejarme - sonrio - al menos mi figura ha mejorado.  
Con ese pensamiento feliz, cerro los ojos. Sin embargo, con todo ello, no había notado como su celular había aparecido misteriosamente, conectado al cargador...

Inuyasha miro de reojo desde lo alto de la cabaña donde dormían generalmente. No se había despertado nadie por suerte.  
-Eso estuvo cerca - suspiro de alivio.  
-Que ha estado cerca?  
El susodicho pego un respingo mientras veía hacia abajo. Miroku se encontraba recargado contra una de las paredes, leyendo un libro de medicina.  
-Miroku, que haces tan temprano aquí?  
-Realmente dormí afuera. No quería molestar a Sango.  
-En serio, eso no te creo.  
-Inuyasha, muchacho, también tengo mis momentos - le sonrio - además, trato de entender la fisiologia de Sango.  
-Fisio que...?  
-Así le dicen en la epoca moderna a la función del cuerpo, que diferencia con las leyendas antiguas, especialmente con las 4 almas.  
-Sí, sí - Inuyasha mascullo - deja los tecnisismos para después.  
-A propósito, como esta la señorita Kagome?  
-Como esta? - Inuyasha parpadeo - si ni siquiera he ido a verla.  
-En serio? - Miroku seguía hojeando el libro - Sango me dijo que el celular había desaparecido y curiosamente cuando me levante, lo ví justo a lado de su futón. Que extraño no?  
-Seguro lo encontro en la noche no? - el hibrido trago saliva - mejor concentrate en tus propios asuntos.  
-Como quieras - sonrio el monje. Inuyasha no contesto, simplemente se dio la vuelta mientras se dirigía hacia la aldea.

-El celular tenía carga cuando te despertaste? - pregunto Kagome sorprendida. Sango asintio.  
-Sí, parece que el fragmento de la perla actuo como una...como le dices?  
-Una pila - sonrio Kagome - bueno, eso parece, aunque no deja de ser extraño.  
-Lo importante es que podemos hablar - Sango sonrio - me hace falta tu compañia, más en estos momentos.  
-Je, tienes aun toallitas desechables.  
-Sí, más que suficientes, aparte agradezco haber traído esos libros de medicina.  
-Encontraste algo bueno en ellos?  
-No realmente, bueno, su Excelencia los ha estado leyendo.  
-Miroku siempre ha tenido interés en ellos, pero - Kagome sonrio maliciosamente - acaso hizo algo?  
-Eh, como que? - Sango se enrojecio.  
-No sé, hay un capítulo sobre sexualidad muy bueno.  
-Kagome! - SAngo se puso aun más roja - no hables de eso!  
-En serio, trata de posiciones y todo eso.  
-Kagome! No digas que por eso su Excelencia ha estado leyendolo?  
-Ahh, entonces lo admites eh?  
Sango hizo una mueca mientras sentía que el calor de la habitación era enorme. Odiaba cuando Kagome la ponía en evidencia.  
-No, además, pense lo hacía porque se preocupaba por mí. Ayer me dio un buen remedio para los cólicos.  
-Ya veo, perdona no haber llevado analgesicos, te habrían servido mejor.  
-A propósito Kagome, cuando regresaras?  
-No lo se - respondio la chica luego de unos momentos - sigo molesta.  
-Jamás te había durado tanto - Sango se preocupo - tienes que perdonarlo.  
-No lo merece, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie.  
-Sí, es un terco e idiota, pero...  
-Sango, el no me quiere de esa manera, tu lo has visto bien.  
-No, al contrario, es celoso contigo, sobreprotector y siempre esta al tanto de ti  
-Como con Kikyo.  
-Kikyo es otro asunto  
-No lo es, siempre esta en la memoria de ese estupido.  
-Allí esta, vuelves a estar celosa..  
-Yo no soy celosa! Solo que...argh - Kagome apreto los dientes - es tan...  
-Atractivo?  
Ahora Kagome se puso roja. Sango solto una risita.  
-Touche - murmuro.  
-No sabía que hablaras frances.  
-Esa lengua es interesante - rio Sango. Kagome no tardo en hacerlo.

-Otra vez llevan años hablando - murmuro Inuyasha recargado en un árbol mientras digería algunas frutas. Abajo, Miroku seguía enfrascado con la lectura.  
-Agradece al celular, así Sango no nos matara  
-Quizás, pero eso hace que Kagome no este aquí.  
-Entonces si la extrañas?  
Inuyasha no respondio. Simplemente le dio un mordisco a la manzana que tenía en la mano. Miroku abrio la boca pero no dijo nada. Entonces se abrio la puerta de la cabaña y emergio una sonriente Sango que saludo a los chicos. Miroku le correspondio el gesto, pero Inuyasha hizo un "feh" mientras se daba la vuelta.  
-He convencido a Kagome - dijo con gesto de triunfo - va a regresar.  
-Me da gusto - sonrio Miroku. Inuyasha siguio inmutable mientras terminaba de devorar la manzana.  
-Feh, al fin esa tonta se dio cuenta de su error.  
-Sí, como sea - Sango ignoro el comentario - solo que será en una semana  
Inuyasha se quedo a medio mordisco.  
-Una semana? Porque tanto tiempo?  
-Dice que tiene que ordenar ciertas cosas... - Sango hizo enfasis en la última palabra. Tanto ella como Miroku miraron a Inuyasha. Este aplasto el resto de la manzana entre sus garras.  
-Es una tonta! - exclamo dandose la vuelta y se alejo saltando.  
-En serio tardara una semana en volver? - pregunto Miroku cuando se había alejado lo suficiente. Sango asintio.  
-Realmente será en 10 días, pero si lo decía, capaz salía corriendo por ella.  
-Y no hubiera sido lo mejor?  
-Su excelencia, Kagome esta muy molesta, si fuera ahora, solo aumentaría más ello.  
-Bueno, según esto - Miroku señalo el libro - hacer explotar el momento es lo mejor, más que prolongarlo  
Sango iba a protestar, pero entonces se puso roja.  
-Kagome tenía razón! - le grito - es usted un pervertido!  
Sango volvio a la cabaña furiosa dando un fuerte azotón a la puerta. Miroku se rasco la cabeza.  
-Pero que dije? - murmuro viendo el capítulo "relaciones de pareja".

Inuyasha miro con detenimiento el pozo. Apoyo un pie en el borde del mismo, pero se detuvo.  
-Que estoy haciendo? - se pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza - ella fue la culpable, no yo!  
Dio la vuelta y se dejo caer de espaldas contra el borde. Se sentía desesperado, ansioso...  
Triste  
Aunque doliera admitirlo, extrañaba la presencia de Kagome. Solo habían 3 días, pero se sentía solo.  
-Ella tiene razón, soy un perro en toda la expresión de la palabra - murmuro al aire mientras golpeaba el suelo - maldición!  
Se volvio hacia el pozo listo para saltar, pero volvio a contenerse. Eso mismo le sorprendio. El jamás se contenía, siempre hacía lo primero que le venía a la cabeza.  
-Y por esa misma actitud, Kagome se fue - musito. Sus garras apretaron la madera del pozo casí hasta romperla.  
-KAGOME! - grito - ERES UNA TONTA!

-Ouh - musito la joven mientras sentía como la cuerda de saltar se enredaba en uno de sus tobillos - maldita cuerda!  
Furiosa azoto la cuerda de saltar contra el suelo. Repentinamente, cayo al suelo sollozando en voz baja.  
-Porque tiene que ser tan... - golpeo el suelo. Sin embargo, su voz perdio toda furia entre las lágrimas - Inuyasha...ven...por favor...  
Afuera de la recamarada, Souta parpadeo sorprendido. Sin embargo, cuando iba a entrar, una mano le detuvo del hombro.  
-Mamá... - murmuro el chico. La señora Higurashi nego con la cabeza. Souta solto un largo suspiro.

Esa noche, Sango se frotaba la parte baja del abdomen.  
-Vaya - sonrio - ya no me duele tanto. Creo que esta por acabar.  
-Sango? - se escucharon toques a la puerta - puedo pasar?  
-Sí Excelencia, adelante...  
El monje entro con un paquete de varias frutas y raíces.  
-Te traje esto, creo que te ayudara.  
-Gracias - sonrio la joven. Entonces suspiro - perdone su Excelencia.  
-Por?  
-Estos días, lo he tratado muy mal...no solamente estos días, sino cuando estoy así, en los mess anteriores.  
-Ah, eso? No te preocupes. Pienso que es mi castigo por tocar tus encantos.  
Ella siguio sonriendole.  
-Aunque espero te recuperes pronto eh? - le guiño un ojo.  
-Sí, quiero golpearlo con justificación - Sango rio. Miroku le sonrio y se acerco a ella.  
-Te ves preciosa cuando sonríes.  
Sango detuvo de golpe su risa y le miro.  
-No va a engatuzarme, se bien sus trucos. A propósito, como sigue Inuyasha?  
-Shippo fue a espíarlo. Esta a lado del pozo, pero no se ha movido de allí en horas. Esta muy deprimido.  
-Debe estar luchando entre su instinto y la razón. No sabe que hacer.  
-Sango, y si realmente Inuyasha tiene razón?  
-Yo también he llegado a creerlo. Generalmente el termina disculpandose, pero esta vez...  
-Se que hemos juzgado antes bien, pero ahora...  
-Quiere que insista con Kagome? - pregunto tomando el celular. Miroku se toco la barbilla pensativo.  
-No, espera, tengo una mejor idea.

Inuyasha miraba el pozo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos iban más lejos, justamente en la noche anterior...

_Era una desesperación horrible. Tal vez instinto, tal vez necesidad, pero tenía que...  
Feh! No se ni lo que pienso, ahora...ni tampoco lo que hago. Apenas me doy cuenta de que estoy frente a la habitación de Kagome...más bien frente a su ventana. Apenas me asomo y la veo moviendose de un lado a otro, lanzando puñetazos al aire. Por un momento pienso que esta peleando contra algo, pero me detengo. En realidad parece estar...ejercitandose. Vaya palabra más extraña que usan las personas de este siglo. Lógico, no es como en la época antigua, donde luchas para sobrevivir. Esta época es demasiado tranquila.  
Por un momento pienso en entrar, pero me detengo y me sujeto del marco. Es curioso, es la tercera vez que me reprimo. Generalmente lo hago, lo primero que me llega a la cabeza lo hago. Sin embargo, esta vez es distinto. Esta vez no quiero cometer erorres...  
Finalmente, la música cede. Es cuando decido entrar, pero ahora escucho un sollozo. Miro de reojo y me quedo de una pieza. Kagome esta hincada en el centro de su habitación, maldice en voz baja y varias lágrimas recorren su cara.  
-Rayos! - mascullo. Seguro es por culpa mía.  
-...como me gustaría que te sentarás! - exclamo Kagome. Inuyasha iba a poner un pie dentro, pero la orden de Kagome, hizo que cayera del segundo piso, estampandose contra el suelo.  
-Aghh - el Hanyou estaba en el suelo, mientras alzaba una mano - esa maldita...palabra..._

-Porque no vas?  
Los recuerdos de Inuyasha se interrumpieron al escuchar la voz de Miroku.  
-No tengo que hacerlo, la culpa es de ella.  
-No me refiero a eso... - el monje se coloco a lado de él - ve por ella.  
-Eh?  
-Inuyasha, dejarás que la señorita Kagome nos abandone  
-Si quiere hacerlo, adelante...no es mi responsabilidad.  
-Temí dirías eso... - el monje suspiro. Entonces habilmente uso su bastón para trabar las piernas de Inuyasha y trastabillarlo mientras lo empujaba por el pozo.  
-MIROKU! - grito Inuyasha mientras caía dentro del pozo.  
-A eso le llama una idea? - Sango aparecio entre los árboles con el celular en mano. Miroku se encogio de hombros.  
-Funciono no? Ahora es tu turno.  
Sango asintio mientras marcaba el teléfono de Kagome...

Inuyasha emergio del pozo sacudiendose el polvo de su dogi escarlata.  
-Miroku, cuando regrese, juro que te matare! - mascullo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la casa de Kagome.

-No Sango! No pienso perdonarlo!  
-Pero Kagome - la voz de la exterminadora resono por el celular - por favor, ya fue por tí.  
-Sí se aparece, lo golpeare con todo!  
-Kagome, no seas necia!  
-No soy necia! - Kagome estallo - tengo miedo!  
-Miedo de que?  
-De que ese idiota me vuelva a hacer daño.  
-Pero no puedes rendirte a ello...  
-Tu eres la que menos puedes decirme eso  
-Eh, a que te refieres? - Sango sintio una punzada en el pecho  
-Sí, estas enamorada de Miroku y no puedes ni expresarselo!  
-Kagome...no continues, no quiero...discutirlo  
-Lo ves? Te jactas de ser una gran exterminadora y le tienes miedo a un simple hombre.  
Sango hizo una mueca.  
-No me hables así.  
-Aja, entonces yo solo debo aceptar lo que tu digas  
-Claro que sí! No soy una cobarde!  
-Lo eres con todas las de la ley!  
Miroku veía a lo lejos como Sango le gritaba al celular.  
-Creo que no fue tan buena idea como pensaba.  
Entonces se oyo como Sango colgaba y se volvía hacia él  
-Esta furiosa - penso el monje acercandose - Sango, que fue lo que...  
-Excelencia, callese!  
Miroku se paro en seco. Sango jamás le había hablado así. Sin embargo, fue aun más sorprendente lo que siguio cuando Sango lo agarro de sus ropas y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios.

Kagome miro con resignación el teléfono. No le gustaba discutir con Sango, pero la tenía harta. Quería manipular su vida y ella...  
-Necesito ejercitarme - musito mientras encendía el aparato reproductor.

_ryuusei no ai ga kimi ni isshun no hikari okutteru...  
eien no yume o mite...rolling go..._

_ame ga furi yamazu ni kata o nurasu keredo  
SUPIIDO wa yurumenu mama...street go...  
soshite toki wa nagare dare mo kawaru keredo  
boku wa ano hi no mama...street song..._

_I want to dive...lost mind...  
I want to dive...lost mind...  
I want feeling...I want feeling...itsumo... I want to dive...lost mind...  
why, why, why, why? I want to dive!  
feeling over..._

_ryuusei no ai ga kimi ni isshun no hikari okutteru...  
eien no yume o mite...lonely go..._

_nani mo kangaezu ni ima o ikiru dake no  
boku o sasaete iru...street song..._

_I want to dive...lost mind...  
I want to dive...lost mind...  
why, why, why, why? I want to dive!  
feeling over..._

_ryuusei no ai ga kimi ni isshun no hikari okutteru...  
ryuusei no ai ga jibun ni eien no yume okutteru...  
going the way...you know...you know...yo... _

Inuyasha volvio a ver a Kagome lanzando puñetazos al aire como si tuviera un enemigo invisible frente a ella. La música, pese a que las ventanas estaban cerradas, resonaba perfectamente fuera de la habitación.  
-Será mejor entrar por la puerta... - penso - si voy por la ventana, seguro me gritará "sientate" y todo se irá al garete.

Kagome estaba fuera de sí. Solo veía la imagen de Inuyasha frente a suyo. Cada golpe, cada jab o upper que daba al aire, era como si fuera para él. La discusión con Sango había sido el acabose...el acabose de todo.  
-Idiota, idiota - decía en voz baja. Al momento de volverse hacia la puerta, parecio ver la imagen de Inuyasha. Una imagen sumamente realista...nítida...  
-Toma! - grito mientras se lanzaba contra la imagen agachandose un momento para luego utilizar sus rodillas como soporte y lanzar un poderoso upper cruzado hacia la cara - el golpe de la gacela!  
Por un momento penso que su golpe se estamparía contra la puerta, haciendose daño. Sin embargo, lo que su puño sintio fue una superficie mucho más blanda, diría hasta humana. Y luego para su sorpresa, noto como la imagen de Inuyasha salía despedida hacia atrás de manera espectacular mientras se estrellaba contra la puerta salvajemente.  
-Ehh - Kagome se paro en seco. Las imagenes no podían golpearse contra la pared y mucho menos exhalar un grito de dolor en el proceso - acaso...  
Entonces parpadeo varias veces y vio una figura de rojo contra el suelo, mientras un par de cruces sustituían a sus ojos.  
-Vaya - Souta aparecio - eso fue un puñetazo formidable hermana, todo un K.O.  
La chica trago saliva. Entonces se inclino hacia la figura, que tenía orejas de perro y largo cabello blanco.  
-Yo...noquee a Inuyasha?

-Lo siento - Kagome usaba un algodón para limpiar la mejilla de Inuyasha - pense que eras...  
-Feh! - mascullo el híbrido. Kagome estaba apenada. En su furia, había perdido el control y se había lanzado sobre el verdadero Inuyasha. Sin embargo, en el fondo, se sentía...contenta. Al menos había logrado un poco de venganza y aparte lo que había practicado no eran patrañas.  
-No te disculpes - mascullo el chico - me lo merecía...en parte.  
Kagome no contesto mientras guardaba el estuche de curación. Inuyasha la miro de reojo.  
-Que hacias cuando llegue?  
-Que hacia? - Kagome parpadeo - ahh, eso? Estaba boxeando  
-Boxeo?  
Kagome asintio mientras se colocaba en posición.  
-Parece el estilo de pelea que usa Sango cuando esta desarmada - comento Inuyasha.  
-Así es, es un estilo de pelea sin armas, pero solo se usan los puños.  
-Solo los puños? Pero si las piernas te brindan más alcance y potencia  
-En este caso, las piernas tienen otro uso - sonrio mientras Kagome daba un sprint hacia Inuyasha. Este se sorprendio al ver a Kagome enfrente suyo en un instante, mientras le daba un golpecito en la mejilla.  
-Wow - parpadeo el chico - por eso lograste golpearme con esa fuerza. Usaste tus piernas para darte potencia  
-Sí - Kagome sonrio orgullosa retirando su puño. Fue entonces cuando noto que sus nudillos habían tocado la cara del hibrido nuevamente. Se puso roja al instante - eh, bueno, eso fue un golpe rápido, un jab.  
Inuyasha aun se tocaba la cara impresionado.  
-Te has vuelto...rapida - solo alcanzo a decir.  
-Vamos, solo he entrenado unas cuantas semanas, pero creo que tengo talento - sonrio viendo sus puños - podría ser como Tanya Alí.  
-Tanya que?  
-Una boxeadora muy importante.  
-Acaso las mujeres y hombres no lo hacen por igual?  
-No - Kagome le miro con molestía - como tu...comprenderas, las chicas somos menospreciadas, más cuando hay otras presentes.  
Inuyasha se sabía distraído, pero había captado la indirecta.  
-Kagome, no fui por Kikyo, lo sabes  
-No, realmente no lo se - le miro ferozmente - solo se que te hallamos con ella cuando te alcanzamos.  
-Fue una coincidencia, estaba tan concentrado en perseguir a Naraku que no note su aroma.  
-No te creo, tu puedes oler a quien sea a kilómetros, más siendo Kikyo!  
-No, solo tengo un cierto rango y... - Inuyasha bajo la mirada - antes podía hacerlo porque sentía algo por Kikyo.  
Kagome abrio los ojos. Era la primera vez que Inuyasha aceptaba algo por la sacerdotisa. Sintio un repentino impulso de correr, pero se contuvo. Inuyasha aun parecía tener algo más que decir.  
-Pero cuando ví a Kikyo, allí...note que ese rango había desaparecido  
-Como?  
-Sí - el chico se sento y suspiro - no es fácil decirlo, pero nosotros los seres sobrenaturales cuando elegimos una "hembra" o pareja como ustedes los humanos le dicen, nuestros sentidos se afilan y enfocan en ella.  
-En consecuencia, podrías detectar el aroma de Kikyo aun más que los otros no?  
Inuyasha asintio. Kagome noto que Inuyasha había hablado en pasado..y ella también, sin darse cuenta.  
-Que quieres decirme?  
-Ya... - Inuyasha bajo la mirada - esto...  
-Inuyasha? - Kagome se hinco.  
-No hagas eso! - el chico la empujo. Kagome cayo sentada desconcertada.  
-Porque...?  
-Dejame en paz! - se levanto dando vueltas - yo...estoy confundido, es todo.  
Kagome no supo que decir. Inuyasha fijo su vista en la lejanía, en algun punto de la habitación.  
-Me importas...  
-Eh?  
-Acaso estas sorda? - se volvio molesto - me importas y mucho!  
-Inuyasha...  
El Hanyou apreto el puño y se dirigio con rapidez hacia la ventana, pero Kagome fue más rápida y lo intercepto, sujetandolo del brazo.  
-A donde vas?  
Inuyasha parecio sorprendido. Sin querer, una sonrisa emergio de sus labios.  
-Vaya, eso del "boxeo" si te ha ayudado...  
Antes de que Kagome reaccionara, solo vio como Inuyasha se paraba frente a ella y se inclinaba lentamente hacia sus labios. Había aprendido a defenderse del enemigo, pero ahora ese apuesto joven con orejas de perro, no le parecía nada agresivo...así que simplemente se dejo llevar...

Miroku se retiro pero en lugar de quedarse embelesado con el beso, dio un paso atrás y se encogio cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, no había pasado nada.  
Con cierto temor, abrio los ojos y vio algo increíble. Sango estaba con los ojos cerrados, aun con los labios entreabiertos, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era una estampa tan distinta a la que conocía...tan hermosa.  
-Su...excelencia - la chica parecio despertar - yo...  
-Sango, estas bien? - Miroku se acerco. Ella asintio aun sonrojada.  
-Perdone, solo que me deje llevar.  
-Eh?  
-Se que suena tonto - ella miro hacia otro lado mientras se frotaba el brazo con nerviosismo - pero al fin decidí dejarme llevar.  
-Entonces, por eso siempre me abofeteabas?  
-No, eso se lo merecía - le miro duramente, pero luego su gesto se suavizo - solo que no me había dado cuenta que tan a la defensiva siempre he estado...todo desde que mi gente murio.  
-Sango...  
-Aun cuando ustedes me aceptaron - ella continuo - yo no los acepte del todo a ustedes. Siempre procuraba hacer las cosas a mi estilo y modo.  
-Eso no es cierto, siempre has sido una parte importante del equipo...  
-No me refiero a eso - le interrumpio - temia miedo de que alguien me amara...o de querer a alguien y perderlo. Su excelencia, usted puede morir en cualquier momento!  
Miroku parpadeo sorprendido, pero luego sonrio, para finalmente soltar una carcajada. Sango parecio molesta.  
-Que tiene de gracioso?  
-Nada, solo que me parece el gesto más tierno que he visto en alguien. Mira que preocuparte más que yo por ese detalle.  
-No es cualquier detalle - le tomo la mano enguantada con el rosario, pero Miroku le detuvo.  
-Sango, preciosa, yo se más que nadie sobre esto, pero prefiero no pensar demasiado. Si algo me enseño el Agujero Negro es a vivir a cada momento, sin arrepentirme. Se que un día mi vida puede extinguirse, pero si me pongo a pensar, no hare nada y no podre encontrar la solución.  
-Derrotar a Naraku?  
Miroku asintio.  
-Así que no te preocupes, no pienso morir.  
-Eso se dice tan sencillo. Mi familia, mis amigos...  
-Tienes que aprender a confiar - le sonrio. Sango entonces se inclino entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Gracias...Excelencia...  
Miroku sonrio y tambien entrecerro los ojos, pero entonces sintio un pellizco en su mano izquierda tremendo.  
-Excelencia - Sango tenia la mano de Miroku entre sus dedos mientras la retiraba de su trasero - usted no aprende verdad?  
-La verdad, no.  
Solo se escucho una bofetada a lo lejos...

-No!  
Inuyasha cayo de espaldas. Kagome estaba sobre la cama, con parte de la camiseta hasta el torso. El dogi de Inuyasha estaba desatado por el frente.  
-Yo... - el chico reacciono - lo siento, no se que me paso.  
Pero Kagome se volteo dandole espalda.  
-Vete - murmuro  
-Pero...  
-Por favor, necesito una ducha...  
-E-Esta bien - Inuyasha se levanto torpemente y salio rapidamente de la habitación. Abajo se escuchaban las voces de la familia de Kagome, pero el chico estaba aun turbado por lo que había pasado...más bien, no recordaba nada luego del beso. El resto eran parpadeos de imagenes. Ella acariciandole la espalda, el frotandole insistemente los brazos...hasta...  
-Basta! - Inuyasha golpeo la pared que tenía enfrente - que me paso!  
Como todo proceso, de la incredulidad no tardo en pasar a la verguenza y el arrepentimiento.  
-Que pensara de mí ahora? - Inuyasha se agarro la cabeza - solo fue un impulso...un maldito impulso!  
Sin embargo, si Kagome lo había rechazado, porque esa mirada de excitación brillaba en sus ojos antes de que se diera la vuelta?

-Idiota...idiota - Kagome quería rasgar con la uñas el panel del baño. El chorro de agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Sin embargo, pese a que tiritaba, aun sentía un calor que no se calmaba pese al agua.  
-Inuyasha debe pensar que soy una tonta, una necesitada! - apreto los puños - malditas hormonas!  
Por un momento Kagome trato de justificarse. Tenía 16 años, era natural sentirse así y jamás lo había experimentado. Realmente hubiera dado el paso siguiente, pero cuando disfrutaba de las caricias del chico, sintio tanto placer...  
Tanto que le dio miedo...  
Siempre creyo estar enamorada de Inuyasha, pero no al extremo de entregarle...  
-Soy una cobarde - Kagome se hinco en el piso de la regadera. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua - y yo aconsejando a Sango que fuera valiente...  
-Kagome! - se escucho un porrazo en la puerta - sal, tenemos que hablar!  
-Inuyasha! - Kagome se levanto de golpe, tan fuerte que casí se resbala - te dije que necesitaba una ducha!  
-Yo también - se escucho. Kagome entro en pánico. Acaso el planeaba...?  
-Lo digo porque Souta me echo encima algo y no puedo quitarmelo.  
-Esta bien, ya voy... - la chica suspiro y cerro la regadera. Tomo su bata y sin importar su aspecto, salio rapidamente. Sin embargo, noto con sorpresa como Inuyasha estaba en perfecto estado.  
-Tu - entonces se dio cuenta del engaño - me mentiste!  
Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo suspiro y se sento frente a ella.  
-Necesitamos hablar...  
-No hay de que hablar, ahora si me disculpas, quiero cambiarme!  
-Si te espero más, me hubiera vuelto loco - el chico le miro con ojos suplicantes. Kagome se sorprendio de esa mirada. Jamás había visto a Inuyasha pedirle algo a alguien...no de esa manera.  
-Aparte - sonrio finalmente - no hubiera suficiente agua fría en el mundo para apagarte.  
Kagome se puso roja  
-SIENTATE!  
Al instante, Inuyasha azoto contra el suelo.  
-Eres un maldito egocentrista! Sientate, sientate, sientate! - Kagome estaba fuera de sí mientras Inuyasha caía una y otra vez. Luego de unos instantes, Inuyasha levanto la vista del suelo esperando otro "sientate", pero no hubo más. Finalmente alzo la cabeza bastante adolorido y vio a Kagome con la cara entre las manos, sollozando.  
-Kagome...  
-Inuyasha...porque...tenías que aparecer...porque tenías que hacerme sentir así?  
-Me gustas...  
Kagome se paro en seco.  
-Que...?  
Inuyasha estaba cruzado de brazos viendo para otro lado.  
-No dije nada.  
-Dijiste algo, lo se...por favor.  
-Yo no dije nada! - refunfuño - cosas que imaginas.  
A diferencia de otras veces, donde Inuyasha manifestaba algun sentimiento hacia ella, generalmente terminaba con un chiste pesimo que la hacía enfurecer. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el chico parecia demasiado serio.  
-Cuando un ser sobrenatural escoge una pareja - la voz de Inuyasha interrumpio los pensamientos de Kagome - su libido aumenta considerablemente.  
-Pero...?  
-Generalmente escogemos pareja para reproducirnos - Inuyasha continuo mientras se levantaba - pero yo soy un hibrido. Tal vez mi forma de ver eso sea distinta.  
Kagome no dijo nada. Inuyasha se dirigio hacia la ventana.  
-Te dejare cambiarte, te veo luego - se sujeto del borde.  
Kagome asintio. Entonces noto como el chico se volvía a verla.  
-Curiosamente, con Kikyo jamás tuve este sentimiento - le sonrio - no eres la única asustada...  
Kagome alzo la mano, pero Inuyasha había desaparecido por la ventana...

Una pareja se besaba de manera apasionada debajo de un árbol mientras miles de estrellas cubrían el cielo.  
Sin embargo, el sonido de un celular emergio enmedio de la noche. Se podría decir que era algo normal, pero no 500 años antes de haber sido inventados.  
-Es Kagome - se escucho una voz femenina.  
-Deja eso y continuemos - le contesto una voz masculina que tenía un deje de impaciencia.  
-Sí - susurro la voz femenina mientras el sonido de unos labios besandose se hacía más intenso. El celular detuvo su repiqueteo. Sin embargo, minutos después volvio a resonar.  
-Ah, no puedo - susurro la femina - perdí la concentración.  
-La señorita Kagome tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones.  
Solo escucho un resoplido y luego como un resplandor emergia entre la oscuridad, iluminando la cara de Sango.  
-Sí, bueno?  
-Sango - Kagome parecía angustiada - necesito hablarte...perdoname por lo que dije yo...  
-Kagome...por Kami - Sango se arreglo el cabello que estaba un tanto desordenado - estoy algo ocupada, sabes?  
-Mucho - se escucho la voz de Miroku.  
-Ah - Kagome parecio desconcertada, pero luego se escucho su risa - no me digan que...  
-Kagome! - Sango se puso roja.  
-Esta bien, pero luego me darás los detalles. Al menos algo me alegra el día.  
-A tí tal vez, pero - Sango resoplo mientras veía como el monje se levantaba. Le hizo un gesto a la joven con dirección a la cabaña. Sango asintio - bien, supongo que Inuyasha tuvo que ver en esto no?  
-Hasta donde has llegado con Miroku?  
-Que! Porque me lo preguntas?  
-No lo digo por morbo - la voz de Kagome sonaba cansina.  
-Bueno, antes de que tu hablarás, estabamos...ya sabes.  
-Ah...Inuyasha y yo casí pasamos a la siguiente...fase.  
-Que! En serio?  
-No es gracioso - Kagome suspiro - no lo deje continuar.  
-Suena como si te doliera, más que alegrarte.  
-Es que me duele. Solo que...  
-Tienes miedo  
-Lo tengo! Y mucho!  
-Kagome, tu misma dijiste que querías a Inuyasha  
-Sí, pero jamás pense que pasaría esto. Siempre creí que él ...que yo...  
-Creo que ver tanto a Kikyo te hizo ver que todo saldría de una manera más díficil no?  
-Un poco...  
-Al menos el te dijo que te gustaba o simplemente saltaron a la cama?  
-Sango! - Kagome estaba roja. Se escucho la carcajada de la castaña.  
-Esa es por todas las que me has hecho pasar!  
-No sabía las contarás - Kagome fruncio el entrecejo - vale, entonces? En realidad...me dijo algo parecido luego de que lo detuve.  
-Sabes - Sango contesto luego de un momento de silencio - no pense decirlo nunca, pero ahora apoyo a Inuyasha. Eres una tonta.  
-Ya...lo sé...lo sé...ahora si vuelve a tocar el tema, será en unos 100 años.  
-Lo cual te mereces, tuviste tu oportunidad.  
Kagome no respondio. Simplemente solto un largo suspiro.

_-Por más de mil generaciones, los Caballeros Jedis fueron los guardianes de la antigua República, antes de los tiempos oscuros...antes del Imperio..._-Wooow! - Inuyasha se había quedado pasmado con las imagenes - que es eso?  
-El episodio III - comento Souta guardando varias cosas en una mochila - lo van a pasar esta noche, por eso voy con unos amigos a verlo. Es el estreno nacional en televisión.  
-Episodio III? Televisión?  
-Mira - Souta saco una caja que contenía 5 DVD - esto es Starwars, una serie de películas. Ya sabes operar el DVD amigo, así que te dejare verlas.  
-En serio? - Inuyasha saco el primer disco del estuche - gracias Souta.  
-Nosotros también nos vamos - llego la madre de Kagome con el abuelo - tenemos una cena importante con unos amigos.  
-Van a salir todos? - se volvio el híbrido poniendo el primer disco en el reproductor.  
-Sí, así que te encargamos a Kagome - le guiño el ojo la señora Higurashi - tenemos comida en la nevera, así que no te contengas...  
Antes de que Inuyasha llegara a replicar, la familia había desaparecido.  
-Kagome - murmuro al volver la vista hacia la entrada de la sala. Sin embargo, la peculiar entrada desvio su atención hacia el televisor...

Kagome se encontraba justamente trás la puerta. Había visto a Inuyasha, pero no se atrevía a entrar.  
-Que puedo hacer? - se mordio el labio inferior.

_-El miedo es el camino al Lado Oscuro, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio al sufrimiento.._

Kagome parpadeo. Inuyasha estaba viendo el episodio I. Seguro había seguido el consejo de Souta de ver los episodios anteriores para entender el que iban a transmitir.  
-Es lo mismo que dijo Sango - sonrio mientras reflexionaba la frase. Sin más, se dirigio hacia la cocina.

Inuyasha brincaba literalmente en la sala mientras veía el duelo entre Darth Maul y Obi-wan. Jamás había visto a alguien manejar de esa manera la espada.  
-Tal vez pueda aplicar algo de esos ataques - sonrio el Hanyou emocionado.  
-Si crees que es buena esa pelea, espera a ver a Yoda pelear - se escucho trás él.  
-Yoda? - contesto Inuyasha por reflejo - pero si ese enanito verde parece que se va a romper.  
-Creeme, se lo que te digo - Kagome aparecio con un plato de palomitas de maíz. Inuyasha la volteo a ver y trago saliva. La chica igualmente parecía nerviosa.  
-Toma - dejo el tazón - es mejor si comes esto cuando ves una película.  
-G-Gracias - mascullo el chico tomando un puñado mientras volvía su atención a la pantalla. Kagome asintio y también comenzo a ver la película. Sin embargo, luego de una media hora, se notaba una gran tensión en el aire.  
Habían cambiado de DVD y ahora veían el episodio II. Kagome contestaba a las ocasionales preguntas de Inuyasha, pero nada más.  
-Estamos como al principio - penso Kagome mientras Inuyasha estaba en su típica pose, acostado de lado, viendo el televisor.  
Sin embargo, el susodicho en realidad tenía la mente en otro lado.  
-Siempre discutimos - penso Inuyasha mientras Obi-wan hablaba con Anakin en la película - pero ahora ni siquiera eso...

_-Estar cerca de ella es intoxicante..._

Inuyasha sonrio ante la frase del supuesto Elegido. No podía tener más razón.  
-Voy por más palomitas - musito Kagome.  
-Si quieres te ayudo.  
La joven volteo a verlo. Él no era amable, porque ahora...?  
-No, puedo hacerlo sola.  
-Feh, vamos, ando de buenas, dejame que... - al momento que Inuyasha se levanto, presiono accidentalmente el control remoto del DVD. Al instante, la película se corto y se puso la pantalla en azul.  
-Que hiciste? - Kagome se inclino hacia él  
-No lo sé, solo presione esta cosa - señalo el mando.  
-Vaya contigo, debiste cambiar de DVD, como es multidisco...  
-Multique?  
-Olvídalo, esperemos se ponga el otro para cambiar  
Al momento, la imagen cambio a un paisaje salvaje con créditos de fondo moviendose mientras una canción se escuchaba de fondo.

_Como me apena el verte llorar  
Toma mi mano, sientela  
Yo te protejo, de cualquier cosa  
No llores más, aquí estoy  
Fragil te ves, dulce y sensual  
Quiero abrazarte y te protegere  
Esta fusión es irrompible  
No llores más, aquí estoy.  
En mi corazón, tu vivirás  
Desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
En mi corazón no importando que dirán  
Dentro de mí estarás_

_Siempre_

-Vaya, Souta debio estar viendo Tarzán - musito Kagome - debería al menos guardar el disco, vamos a cambiarle...  
-Espera - Inuyasha tomo su mando - dejame escuchar.  
Kagome iba a hablar, pero noto como las garras del híbrido tomaban las suyas. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo grande que eran los dedos de Inuyasha...más bien si lo sabía. Esos mismos dedos la habían tocado antes...

_No pueden entender nuestro sentir  
Ni confiarán en nuestro proceder  
Se que hay diferencias, más por dentro  
Somos iguales tú y yo  
En mi corazón, tu vivirás  
Desde hoy será, y para siempre amor.  
No escuches ya más, que pueden saber.  
Si nos queremos, mañana y hoy  
Entenderán...lo sé  
Tal vez el destino, te hará pensar  
Más la soledad, tendrás que aguantar  
Entenderán, lo sé, lo haremos muy juntos.  
Pues en mi corazón, creeme que tu vivirás  
Estarás dentro de mí, hoy y por siempre amor_

_Tu en mi corazón, sí en mi corazón  
No importan lo que digan...no sufras  
Dentro de mi estarás, siempre_

_Sieeeempre_

-Tarzan es esa película donde un tipo que se creía mono encuentra su origen no?  
Los pensamientos de Kagome se vieron interrumpidos por la pregunta de Inuyasha.  
-Sí, pero al final encuentra la felicidad con una chica citadina que va a la selva. Es curioso, en esta película, a Tarzan lo muestran como un hibrido entre dos culturas.  
-Como yo... - murmuro el chico.  
-Se podría decir que sí...  
-Pero al final encontro a su Jane no?  
Kagome se sonrojo.  
-No sabía recordarás eso  
Pero Inuyasha no contesto, simplemente se inclino hacia ella rapidamente. Kagome trato de reaccionar, pero la caricia en su mano paralizo su cuerpo entero.  
¿Desde hacía cuanto que Inuyasha había estado acariciando su mano?

_Aquí siempre, para tí estare siempre.  
Siempre y por siempre._

_Solo mira a tu lado  
Solo mira a tu lado  
Solo mira a tu lado_

_Yo estare sieeeempre._

Kagome se separo de Inuyasha. Un rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras le sonreía. Ambos se habían desprendido de la parte superior de sus ropas, así que el contacto de piel con piel era total.  
-Me perdo... - inicio Kagome, pero sintio los dedos de Inuyasha tapando sus labios.  
-Shhhh - le sonrio frotando sus hombros - no ha pasado nada.  
-Sí, nada - Kagome correspondio el gesto - que hacemos ahora?  
-Que tal dejarnos llevar?  
-Pero...y si pasa algo más?  
-Bueno, eso tenemos que averiguarlo no?  
-Tengo miedo...  
-Y yo, pero eso no impide verte como lo que eres.  
-Inuyasha...  
-Perdoname por decir que tu aroma era detestable - los dedos del híbrido recorrieron el brazo de Kagome lentamente. Esto hizo que Kagome temblara.  
-Y a mí...por... - Kagome no continuo mientras volvía a besar a este chico que le había robado el corazón.

-Que le diremos a Inuyasha y Kagome? - Sango caminaba a lado de Miroku - bueno, usted sabe Excelencia...  
-Dejalos, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta  
-Sí, quizás sea lo mejor - le sonrio tomandole un momento de la mano. Miroku hizo lo mismo, pero entonces subio su mano hasta el trasero de ella.  
A pocos metros de allí, Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome a salir del pozo.  
-Listo, gracias - la chica le sonrio a Inuyasha. Este asintio. Sin embargo, las miradas que se dirigieron un momento, habían dicho más que mil palabras.  
-Gracias por lo de anoche - murmuro la joven sonrojada viendo al suelo. Inuyasha le paso un brazo por el hombro.  
-Gracías a tí, me siento mejor.  
-En serio? Espero haber dicho todo y...  
-Calma, estamos los dos bien no?  
-Sí...muy bien - Kagome tomo la mano del chico apretandola. Al instante se escucho una bofetada al aire - vaya, creo que Miroku no ha aprendido.  
-No, en lo absoluto - sonrio el Hanyou inclinandose - vamos, hay que darnos prisa.  
Kagome dudo un momento en subirse a la espalda de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, simplemente se lanzo sobre él.  
-Oye, ten cuidado, estas pesada.  
-Insinuas que he engordado?  
-Eso parece, los musculos que has hecho con eso del boxeo supongo.  
-Eres un idiota! - mascullo Kagome.  
-Feh, solo digo la verdad!  
-Tu solo quieres fastidiarme! - Kagome aporreo su espalda.  
-Oye, deja de hacer eso o te suelto!  
-Hazlo y sabrás que te espera

Mientras, Sango se alejaba a paso rápido de Miroku. Este lucía una impresionante marca de los dedos en su mejilla.  
-Pense que...  
-Su Excelencia - Sango mascullo - ni se atreva  
-Oh, vaya... - suspiro el monje mientras veía a Inuyasha y Kagome discutir a voz viva - esos dos, estan como siempre.  
-Sí, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad - Sango le sonrio a Miroku. Este asintio.  
Entre tanto, Kagome e Inuyasha habían dejado de discutir un momento y no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver a sus dos amigos.  
Definitivamente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad...por el momento...

Fin...por el momento.

Notas finales.  
El título proviene de la propaganda que circulaba en México, sobre una famosa marca de celulares: "Todo México es territorio Telcel" y del famoso globo azul de la misma. Sí, se que es un golazo, pero que le vamos a hacer?  
Nuevamente, la psicología forma parte de esta historia. Se que es el típico trillado de "Inuyasha enfada a Kagome, Kagome se enoja con Inuyasha, se pelean, va al otro mundo y vuelven contentos". En este caso, quise manejarlo con toques más modernos y chuscos, así con el tema del "miedo". Generalmente, lo que hace fracasar muchas relaciones, es el miedo a querer a alguien. Curiosamente, el ser humano es el único animal que tiene miedo a amar, cuando debería ser al revés, pero más que ello, es el miedo a perder lo que uno ha avanzado. Como específique en Clocks, es necesaria una cierta evolución conforme avanzamos para mejorar, pero pocas personas logran entender y más aun, aplicar este concepto. Muchos preferimos quedarnos donde estamos, porque nos sentimos más seguidos. Solo pocos se lanzan al vacío para luchar por algo mejor.  
Aquí, los 4 personajes principales, afrontan el miedo de distintas maneras. Inuyasha es por su historia, el que lo afronta más directamente, mientras que Sango y Kagome son las que van dudando en la historia. Esto no signifique que las mujeres sean menos valientes, pero son más sensibles y por ente, el daño recibido a veces es mayor (sin menospreciar tampoco su resistencia, pero supongo me ganare algunas críticas). Finalmente, Miroku se ve como el menos afectado, lo cual no deja de ser peculiar: el mismo agujero negro que es su desgracia, es también su mayor virtud. El no tiene nada que perder, el poco o mucho tiempo que tenga es una ganancia, así que tiene que aprovecharlo al máximo, y por ente, se salta las trabas (lo cual justifica en parte su parte libidinosa, pero solo en parte, jeje).  
Ya para acabar estas largas notas, que tienen más que el fic, las canciones en este fic son tres. Las dos primeras son de una serie estupenda, llamada Hajime no Ippo (Inner Light y Under Star de Shocking Lemon), que trata de boxeo. Justamente de allí me inspire para darle a Kagome, un estilo de pelea muy distinto a usado en otras historias (el golpe de la gacela sí existe). Finalmente, no podría faltar una romántica y tampoco de uno de mis autores favoritos, Phil Collins, en este caso, es "En mi corazón estarás" de la película de Tarzán.  
Finalmente, este fic va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo para leer estas historias. Se que muchas les hubiera gustado ver una escena lemon, pero para empezar, ocurrio algo entre Inuyasha y Kagome? Bueno, les dejo esa pequeña duda, je.  
Nos vemos en otro fic..


End file.
